


See the Ruins of the Old World Below

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, MT Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: "So you guys are the new recruits here for 'special training'." Aranea tipped her head to the side and gave Lucis' runaway prince a good eyeballing. He was still hanging out with the Besithia clone Ardyn had gifted him with, which... not the brightest idea, but nothing to do with her.
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fics from the Basement, Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	See the Ruins of the Old World Below

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion of a non-benevolent MT Prompto https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/396706.html?thread=2337433506#cmt2337433506

"So you guys are the new recruits here for 'special training'." Aranea tipped her head to the side and gave Lucis' runaway prince a good eyeballing. He was still hanging out with the Besithia clone Ardyn had gifted him with, which... not the brightest idea, but nothing to do with her. "Where's the big guy?"

Noct shrugged, looking past her to the broken pillars of the ruins, where Ardyn was skulking like the drama queen he was. Blondie – Prompto, she reminded herself; it wasn't a good idea to forget – looked from Noct to Aranea, and then bounced up on his toes like an eager puppy.

"He wasn't cut out for the job," he explained with wide-eyed earnestness. "But it's cool! His sister's off training now with Cor and, like, all the Shield ancestors. You'll like her."

"Betcha I will." Aranea grinned, keeping her stance relaxed and casual. She looked up at Ignis, who wasn't being all that subtle at trying to keep himself positioned between Noct and Ardyn. He met her eyes for a moment and the look there gave her chills, but then his gaze slid away. Probably no one had even noticed.

She had to stop herself from checking if Prompto had picked up on it.

"The ruins open at nightfall," she said, and jerked her head back at the camp. "Plenty of time for a meal, if you don't mind rations."

"Iggy makes the best food," Prompto said. He really was adorable, with his overflowing enthusiasm. "All Noct's favorites, right, Igster?"

Ignis swayed, slightly, and adjusted his glasses, but didn't reply.

" _Ignis_." Noct's voice was low; less a threat than a warning.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The words came out garbled, and Aranea winced. Sounded like something had taken a good chunk out of Ignis' tongue. His teeth, too, were all broken, as far as she could see. She bet that hurt a lot, and if the King hadn't used his magic to fix the guy up then... something big must have gone down. Maybe the same thing that had taken out Noct's tattooed bodyguard. "What would you like?"

Noct shrugged, but then asked for grilled fish. Ignis bowed and asked to be dismissed, turning away as soon as Noct waved him off but walking with a stiffness that suggested the treatment rankled.

Well. Of course it did. Prompto was distracting Noct now by taking pictures, of the ruins and the two of them. Ardyn watched from afar, with that smirk Aranea'd love to see wiped off his face. But she wasn't getting involved; she'd be gone as soon as this contract was done. None of her business if the King of Lucis was over his head in trouble. Maybe Lady Lunafreya'd straighten him out. Teach him how to treat his friends better, at any rate.

Aranea stretched her arms over her head and cracked her neck. She was ready for a nice simple dungeon crawl with monsters to kill. People and their problems were above her paygrade.


End file.
